


Alssaeat Alrramalia

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aladdin AU, Hurt/Comfort, I love the giant hourglass Jasmine gets stuck in, M/M, Shance Week 2016, This is really self-indulgent LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Shiro, with dread heavy in his stomach, turned to see Lance stumbling as he was trapped in large hourglass, the excess of magic sparkling away to the palace floors.The prince flinched when sand began to pour down, getting in his hair. He shook his head and moved closer to the edge of the glass, desperate eyes finding Shiro's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, I wrote this bc I love the hourglass scene in Aladdin, sue me. Just changed some stuff around: some plot, some characters, some scenery.  
> Not beta'd! Forgive any errors.

"Lance!! The lamp!"

Shiro shouted, heading for Zarkon, arm glowing with all his emotion behind it. He trusted Lance to grab the lamp and run with it somewhere safe.

Zarkon grinned, eyes looking at a point behind Shiro. He suddenly wrenched himself back, his bayard pointing out. Shiro was afraid he was about to get struck in the chest with a blast of energy but instead it zipped over his shoulder.

"Not so fast, my prince." He cooed. Shiro, with dread heavy in his stomach, turned to see Lance stumbling as he was trapped in large hourglass, the excess of magic sparkling away to the palace floors.

"Lance!"

The prince flinched when sand began to pour down, getting in his hair. He shook his head and moved closer to the edge of the glass, desperate eyes finding Shiro's.

He had to turn back around, face Zarkon. In just the right time too, as Zarkon took a swipe at Shiro. He bounced back, arm poised ready to defend and attack. Everything was moving quickly now, he was up against a clock. The flames that appeared on the polished floors were bright and scalding, corralling Shiro farther and farther from the hourglass which was steadily filling with sand; it was now up to Lance's ankles, the prince having to struggle to keep his feet free.

"Now now, can't afford to be distracted!" Zarkon charged at Shiro again, body morphing. Of all things, a dragon; its body was long and rough with jagged indigo scales, looking aged and dull yet elegant.

Shiro had to roll away to avoid the sharp teeth and claws, managing to scoop up a sword on his way. He slashed at the scaled body on its next come around, managing to slice into Zarkon. The roar shook the palace, loose bits of dirt sprinkling down from the ceiling along with cracked tiles.

Shiro worriedly looked to the hour glass again, the sand had Lance towards the top now, unable to keep himself above the sand. His fingers pressed against the glass above him panic evident in his blue eyes when he looked back down at the sand slowly raising around his knees.

Even still, the prince could look absolutely breathtaking. In the skimpy, skin-showing, purple outfit he wore he looked ethereal in the hourglass. Something that could not be had. The sand made his skin seem darker in contrast, only made more hazy from the thick glass he scrabbled desperately against.

Shiro ran for Lance, prosthetic arm glowing once more as he drew close. It wouldn't take any effort to break the glass and free Lance. Lance saw him, relief and something else warm in his gaze until it snapped up, panicked again. Shiro didn't think much of it as he draws his fist back, moving to punch the hourglass and then exhaling in shock, suddenly having thick muscle around his torso.

He grunted as he was yanked back, away from Lance now waist deep in sand. He felt like he'd been trampled by an elephant, physically and emotionally. He needed to get Lance out of there NOW. He was also sure something inside of him was going to break from being squeezed too hard.

Zarkon coiled around Shiro, effectively restraining his arms to his side and making it hard to breathe. He drew in close, breath hot with embers. "I will be merciful this once, I won't kill you just yet. It isn't your time yet."

Shiro gasped, the coils of Zarkon's body closing in again. He was moving, though he couldn't imagine where. It made sense when he met Lance's eyes. Scared and frantic, brimmed with tears. He was banging his fists on the glass, mouth moving but Shiro couldn't hear him. The sand was up to his shoulders and Lance looked like he was struggling to breathe with the pressure of it.

"You get to watch your precious Prince" Zarkon purred behind him, "And then you get to join him."

No. no no no. Shiro tried to shout for Lance, tried to get out of Zarkon's grip. He watched as Lance's arms finally became encased in the sand, the slow rise of it over his neck. He watched tears slip over Lance's cheeks as he took in a breath, head tilting back to stay up for just a little longer.

Shiro activated his galran arm, desperation clawing up his throat and he felt the warm energy surge and sink into the scales around him. Zarkon reeled away from it with a piercing roar, giving Shiro enough room to slip out between the coils and fall to the floor with wheezing coughs.

The sand rose up over Lance's chin, up over his face, his nose. The sand slowed to a trickle, finally filling the bottom of the hourglass to the top. It pushed Shiro into gear, feet pounding over the polished stone under him.

With a heavy heart he punched through the glass, immediately rendering the structure of the hourglass weak. The bottom the the hourglass shattered as sand rushed out. He was careful to step back and avoid the sharp, thick shards now hidden among the sand.

He scurried over to where Lance was, laying limp on the floor, sand coating him.

He heard a growl behind him, startling him to look over his shoulder. Zarkon was coiled around himself, eyes full of hate and heat, boring right into Shiro. For a moment he was completely frozen, worried about what Zarkon would do.

Lance in his arms finally coughed, eyebrows furrowing in distaste as he turned his head. He brought a dusty hand up and cupped Shiro's jaw, nodding in understanding. "I'm fine. Go get him."

Shiro held his breath, leaning down to kiss Lance, an inappropriate feeling of happiness im his chest. The sand transferred onto his lips wasn't even noticed as he stood back up, helping Lance, making sure the prince could stand on his own feet before he ran off to finish the fight with Zarkon.

Shiro was surprised when he realized he had injured Zarkon much more than he thought he did. With this Zarkon moved slower, he also protected his left side which limited his range of movement. It all gave Shiro the advantage to back Zarkon onto the balcony.

The structure couldn't support the weight of such a massive dragon and Shiro watched the stone crack and split into fissures by his feet. It didn't stop him. He had to kill Zarkon. He had to kill him. He didn't get to kill Zarkon himself, much to his own irritation, but he managed to drive him right over the edge of the balcony, the stone cracking and breaking away from the palace completely. Shiro jumped back in time, watching with dissatisfaction as Zarkon fell with the debris to the unforgiving concrete of the gardens below. An unfitting death, too quick for Shiro to be satisfied.

"Shiro!"

His head whipped around, met with Lance right there in front of him. Immediately all of his dark and murderous thoughts were swept away. Lance's eyes were rimmed red from tears, face a little more devoid of sand. He wrapped his arms around Shiro, more tears beginning to fall. Shiro's breath stuttered out of his chest as he brought his arms around Lance's waist, holding him close. His skin was so warm, familiar and welcome.

"I'm here. I've got you." He tried to push at Lance's hips, get him to step back some. His hands trailed up, worriedly cupping Lance's face, thumbs brushing away tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently holding Lance's head while his eyes roamed over the prince's body to check for damage that the glass could have done. He felt Lance shake his head, lean his face down to press kisses into Shiro's palms and hold his fingers.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Lance said softly, between sobs. Slender, tan fingers came into his vision, tipping Shiro's chin up. "Shiro. Shiro, look at me."

He found it hard to; he finally noticed his hands were trembling slightly. Well, both of them were but it wasn't a surprising reaction. He let his gaze come up, pause over Lance's lips for a moment and then meet his eyes. He fell in love all over again.

"I love you."

Lance smiled at the gentle words, looking tired but pleased. He tugged Shiro down, fingers firm on his chin, so he could kiss him. It was an ending Shiro was okay with. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the Arabic word for hourglass. Roughly translates to sand clock.


End file.
